


Pateettinen sinfonia

by sensaatio



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, eksistentiaalikriisejä, synkkä draama, valoton romantiikka
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensaatio/pseuds/sensaatio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Nukkuminen voisi helpottaa”, hän ehdottaa. Keskustelu ammeessa on hyödytöntä Jimin antaessa niin monimutkaisia vastauksia. Tšaikovskin kuudes sinfonia, mitä sekin tarkoittaa? Hän on kuullut sävellyksen, mutta hän ei ymmärrä mitä sillä on tekemistä tilanteen kanssa.</p><p>”Tämä on hereillä olemisen väsymys; se tulee takaisin, kun minä herään”, Jim sanoo ja antaa silmiensä painua kiinni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pateettinen sinfonia

( _Jim_ )

Hän ja Sherlock tanssivat Versailles'n peilisalissa, joka on tulvillaan marmoria, kristallia, kultaa, hehkuvat kynttiläkruunut voitelevat huoneen lämpimän hunajan tuoksulla ja peilit, seitsemäntoista sormenjäljetöntä peiliä takovat heidän kuvajaisensa _taille directe_. Musiikki on Bachia, aina Bachia, eikä kumpikaan heistä puhu viulunvärähdysten päälle. Huoneessa ei ole muita ihmisiä heidän lisäkseen. He tanssivat samalla lattialla jolla Aurinkokuningas käveli yli kolmesataa vuotta sitten. He tanssivat hyvästeiksi.

 

 

 

( _Sherlock_ )

Jokin on pielessä; Jim ei vastaa puhelimeen, vaikka Jim vastaa _aina_  puhelimeen hänen ollessaan soittaja. Käytyään läpi vähäiset vaihtoehtonsa hän päätti etsiä Jimin käsiinsä, vain varmistaakseen että — _mitä_? Että Jim on kunnossa? Että Jim on _elossa_?

Jimin koti — _asunto_  — tuntui luonnollisimmalta paikalta aloittaa. Hän liikkuu sinne. Katuhiekoitus raksahtelee hänen kenkiensä alla kuin hampailla murskattu jää, rankkasade kiharruttaa hänen hiuksensa entisestään, suojatie, risteys, kortteli enää ja sitten hän on perillä. Haluaako hän mennä perille? Haluaako hän löytää Jimin? Hänen ei ole pakko sotkeutua Jimin ongelmiin.

Mutta hän on utelias ja Jimin ongelmat vetävät häntä puoleensa kuin heidät olisi etukäteen painettu tuleviin historiankirjoihin. Hän liikkuu nopeammin.

 

 

 

( _Jim_ )

Millään ei ole merkitystä menneisyydessä, nykyisyydessä tai tulevaisuudessa — paitsi Sherlockilla.

Sherlock on _mahdollisuus_. Hän ei ole varma. Hänen on testattava Sherlockia lisää, lisää, hän haluaa olla varma, hän ei ole varma, hänen on _pakko_  olla varma jonain päivänä, se päivä ei ole tänään. Tänään on pysähtynyt ja vaarallinen päivä.

Hän makaa kylpyammeessa vaatteet päällään, jo viilenneessä vedessä, toinen käsi yli laidan roikkuen. Hänen hiustenlatvansa hipovat vettä, hän pakottaa silmänsä pysymään auki, kuin odottaisi että jotain tulisi sisään. Jokin on pielessä. Musiikki, musiikki ei ole Bachia. Eikä Sherlockia näy missään. Sekuntien kuluessa hän tunnistaa sävellyksen: Tšaikovskin kuudes sinfonia. Missä Sherlock on? Hän ei voi tanssia yksin, eikä hän missään nimessä voi tanssia Tšaikovskin tahdissa. Peilisali on pilkkopimeä, mutta valkoista savua leijailee yhä ilmaan juuri sammuneista kynttilöistä. Hän kuuntelee musiikkia, sulautuu patsaiden joukkoon, ei puhu, ei liiku. Veri hänen suonissaan jäätyy paikoilleen. Maailma tuntuu äkisti mahdottomalta paikalta elää — niin paljon idiootteja ja itsestäänselvyyksiä, niin paljon toistoa, toistoa, toistoa, toistoa.

Hän tuntee olonsa uniseksi, kuin hengittäisi ilokaasua — ei, ei ilokaasua. Väsymys on syvempää, syvemmällä, hänessä on väsymystä kolmensadan vuoden verran. Hän on väsynyt puhumaan tietynlaisella äänellä. Hän on väsynyt olemaan tietynlainen persoonallisuus. Hän on väsynyt etsimään, odottamaan, hän on väsynyt ja väsymys on kuolemantila sellaisenaan. Mitä kauemmin hän seisoo paikoillaan kuuntelemassa Tšaikovskia, sitä raskaammaksi hänen olemassaolonsa muuttuu.

 

 

( _Sherlock_ )

Hän kaivaa taskustaan avaimen, jota hän ei ole käyttänyt ennen ja joka ilmestyi hänen yöpöytänsä laatikkoon noin puoli vuotta sitten — tyhjästä, selityksettä, avain vain oli tarjolla ja valinta käyttää sitä tai olla käyttämättä jäi hänelle. Jim ei pyytänyt mitään vastineeksi. Tai ehkä pyysikin, ilman sanoja tai sanoilla joiden todellista merkitystä hän ei ymmärtänyt. Jimissä on paljon asioita joita hän ei ymmärrä, Jim sijaitsee sokean pisteen alueella.

Eteisessä hän sytyttää valot ja jähmettyy paikoilleen kuin barokinaikainen patsas. Mitä ikinä hän odottikin, hän ei odottanut mitään _sellaista_. Asunto on kylmän valkoinen ja persoonaton, kuin suoraan sisustuslehden sivuilta. Huonekalut ovat huippudesigntuotteita, siistejä, valkoisia, ennen kaikkea valkoisia, eikä mikään anna pienintäkään vihjettä siitä, että talossa asuisi maailman vaarallisin rikollismieli. Ei pääkalloja, ei ruumiinosia, ei mitään tavanomaisuudesta poikkeavaa. Kaikki on melkein pelottavan normaalia. Jim ei _mitenkään_  voi asua sellaisessa paikassa. Toivuttuaan ensijärkytyksestä hän kävelee olohuoneeseen, tutkii läpikotaisin modernin kirjoituspöydän joka on hautautunut papereihin; kiireessä levitettyä mustetta, numeroita, numeroita, marginaalimerkintöjä ja yliviivauksia. Pöytälampun alapuolella lepää alassuin jätetty kirja, Martin Heideggerin kirjoittama, miehen nimi ei sano hänelle mitään. Hän löytää Jimin puhelimen kirjan alta, ruudulla vilkkuu kolme vastaamatonta puhelua häneltä — vain kolme, koska hän ei halunnut vaikuttaa epätoivoiselta. Hän poistaa merkinnät puheluista.

Hän lopettaa tavaroiden penkomisen muistettuaan, että hänellä oli toinen syy tulla asuntoon. Hän tarkistaa parvekkeen, minkä jälkeen hän palaa takaisin eteiseen ja painaa kätensä lähimmäiselle ovenkahvalle — kylpyhuone? vaatehuone? Hän avaa oven.

 

 

( _Jim_ )

Hän kuvittelee Sherlockin luokseen. Sherlock ei sano mitään, koska puhuminen vain pahentaisi tilannetta. Ei, ei sanoja. Sherlock laskeutuu ammeeseen, pitkä kangastakki ja sininen huivi ja tumma puvuntakki ja kiiltävät kengät riisuttuina lumenvalkoiselle kaakelilattialle. Vesi valuu yli reunojen lisäpainon myötä. On hyvin kylmä, ikuinen talvi. Sherlock tuijottaa häntä kuin haluaisi sanoa jotain, mutta ei vieläkään sano mitään. Se on hyvin tärkeää. Hän kuvittelee, miten Sherlockin vaatteet liimaantuvat toiseksi ihoksi, miten ensimmäinen iho kuultaa toisen läpi. Pitkät jalat ovat vetäytyneet koukkuun rintakehää vasten, kädet, kädet, käsien paikka on samantekevä. Kuvitelma tuntuu tarpeeksi uskottavalta. Myös hänen jalkansa ovat koukussa, miksi ja miten, juuri hetki sitten hän makasi koko pituuttaan —

 _Oh_.

Sherlock ei olekaan pelkkä hänen mielensä luoma lohdutus.

 

 

( _Sherlock_ )

Vesi on hyistä kuin napajäätiköllä.

Jim ei ole läsnä. Jim tuijottaa häntä vain näennäisesti; jos hän nousisi takaisin seisomaan, Jim tuijottaisi paikkaa jossa hän nyt istuu. Hän ei tiedä mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa tai tehdä. Tilannetta ei luultavasti pysty ratkaisemaan pelkällä rationaalisella järjellä Jimin ollessa... _sellainen_. Se on ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän näkee Jimin niin poissaolevana. Miksi hän laskeutui ammeeseen? Hän olisi voinut lähteä saman tien pois varmistettuaan, että kaikki on hyvin — niin hyvin kuin mahdollista. Hänen ei olisi tarvinnut jäädä, saati liittyä seuraan. Miksi hän laskeutui ammeeseen?

”Sinä palelet”, hän sanoo, se on tuskallisen itsestään selvää, mutta hän tekee sen nähdäkseen Jimin reaktion, tai sen puutteen. ”Kuinka kauan olet ollut täällä?”

Mikään Jimissä ei muutu tai liiku.

Hän ei ole koskaan tuntenut itseään yhtä hyödyttömäksi.

 

 

( _Jim_ )

Sherlock on hyödyllisin asia, jonka hän on koskaan kohdannut elämässään. Ja siinä Sherlock nyt on, häntä vastapäätä, elävänä ja käsinkosketeltavana. Se tuntuu unelta. Valkoinen taivas heidän yläpuolellaan näyttää siltä kuin kohta alkaisi sataa lunta. Ehkä _siksi_  hän ei vastannut Sherlockin kysymykseen. Hän pelkää, että hänen äänensä särkee unen. Siinä ei ole mitään järkeä, mutta onko unissa ikinä? Ah, ja niin ensimmäinen lumihiutale putoaa alaspäin, on laskeutumassa Sherlockin kulmikkaalle olkapäälle. Hän haluaisi napata kielellään satavan lumen. Kuitenkin jokin vivahde Sherlockin ilmeessä kieltää sellaisen lapsellisuuden.

”Kuuletko sinä minua?” Sherlockin huulet liikkuvat, vahva amorinkaari ja kaikki. Hän sulkee silmänsä keskittyäkseen paremmin Sherlockin vajottavaan ääneen, joka peittää alleen veden liplatuksen.

 

 

( _Sherlock_ )

Pitäisikö hänen puhua lisää? Pitäisikö hänen olla hiljaa? Jos hän roiskaisisi vettä Jimin kasvoille, hän tuskin silloinkaan saisi aikaan minkäänlaista reaktiota. On oltava jotain, jokin keino. Hän kumartuu lähemmäs ja koskettaa veteen upotettua kalmanharmaata kättä, nostaa sen pintaan, ammeen reunalle. Jimin silmät rävähtävät auki kosketuksen myötä ja tällä kertaa joku on läsnä tummien silmien takana.

”James?” hän huhuilee irrottamatta otettaan kädestä. Kädestä kiinnipitäminen tuntuu merkitykselliseltä, kuin hänen saavuttamansa yhteys olisi kokonaan sen varassa.

 

 

( _Jim_ )

Hänen unissaan Sherlock katselee ja tarkkailee, puhuu ja valittaa, tanssii ja laulaa, mutta ei koskaan, _koskaan_ , kosketa häntä. Se ei ole unta, se _ei voi_  olla unta. Vähitellen hän palautuu todellisuuteen, todellisuus palautuu häneen, lumisade lakkaa ja hän tuntee Sherlockin käden lämmön siirtyvän hänen kohmeisiin sormiinsa. Hänen kätensä iho on rypistynyttä ja kuivaa. On täytynyt kulua tuntikausia siitä, kun hän laskeutui veteen joka laskettiin ammeeseen jäisenä — hän olisi nukahtanut lämpimään kylpyyn, eikä hän sitä paitsi ansaitse sellaista ylellisyyttä.

”Sinun pitäisi mennä, sinun pitäisi mennä”, hän hokee hokemistaan, koska hänellä ei ole kasvoja, hänellä ei ole ääntä, hän tietää ettei Sherlock halua häntä sellaisena. Ei. Sherlock haluaa älykkyyttä ja pelejä, adrenaliineja ja teatteria, ikioman konsultoivan rikollisen. Hän ei halua tuottaa pettymystä Sherlockille, siksi hän sanoo: ”Sinun pitäisi mennä. Olen huonoa seuraa.”

 

 

( _Sherlock_ )

”Minä en nouse tästä kylpyammeesta ennen sinua”, hän päättää, päättää katsekontaktin. Hän analysoi Jimin kehoa saadakseen johtolankoja siitä, mikä on johtanut Jimin sellaiseen tilanteeseen. Hän ei näe mitään hyödyllistä, mitään käyttökelpoista, vaikka hän kuinka huomioi paidan nappien yksityiskohdat ja kankaan laadun. Sellainen teko, ammeeseen vajoaminen, on irrationaalinen — ehkä tämän vuoksi vastaus löytyy vain... Jimin _sydämestä_.

Sitten hän tajuaa, että hän teki saman.

”Mitä tapahtui?” hän kysyy, itseltään ja Jimiltä.

 

 

( _Jim_ )

Hän haluaa sanoa jotain tärkeää. Hän haluaa, että Sherlock katsoisi häntä silmiin samalla tavalla kuin hän katsoo Sherlockia. Hän odottaa, odottaa kunnes haalean veden pinta on tyyni, ja vasta sitten hän mumisee: ”Sinun kätesi ovat sidotut, minä aukaisen solmut. Sinun kätesi ovat jälleen sidotut, minä aukaisen solmut. Sinun kätesi ovat _taas_  sidotut, tämä tapahtuu yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen ja uudelleen, eikä tämä toimi, tämä ei toimi. En voi vapauttaa käsiäsi joka ikinen kerta. En vain voi.”

Sherlock ei sano mitään. Hän antaa aikaa, lisäaikaa, lisää aikaa, mutta Sherlock ei sano mitään. Hän on pettynyt, mutta ei yllättynyt — se on hänen elämänsä tiivistettynä kuuteen sanaan. Kunpa adjektiivit joskus, edes _kerran_ , vaihtaisivat paikkaa.

”Mitä haluat minun sanovan?” Sherlock sanoo lopulta, liian myöhään ja vääriä sanoja, se on pahempaa kuin hiljaisuus. Kysymys tekee hänet _vihaiseksi_. Hän riuhtaisee kätensä Sherlockin kämmenen alta ja painaa katseensa polviinsa, hänen suupielensä valuvat alaspäin kuin ammeen reunan yli vierivä vesi, josta kasvaa lattialle peilikirkkaita lätäköitä.

 

 

( _Sherlock_ )

Hänen edessään istuu Jim Moriartyn _näköinen_  mies, jolla on täsmälleen samanlainen ääni kuin Jim Moriartylla, mutta — siinä on kaikki hänen tuntemastaan Jimistä. Mitä peliä Jim pelaa? Onko se manipulointia? Onko se haaste? Miksi Jim näyttää melkein... surulliselta? Onko se surua? Onko se näyttelemistä? Miksi Jim on... _sellainen_?

Hänen kokeiltuaan kepillä jäätä jokin muuttui Jimissä, Jimin kasvoilla välähti... vihaa? Pettymystä? Jimin mielialanvaihteluita on mahdotonta ennustaa, ne tulevat ja menevät, muutos tapahtuu ja on ohi sekunneissa. Estämisen sijaan hän voi ainoastaan aiheuttaa niitä.

Hän jättää puhumisen Jimille.

 

 

( _Jim_ )

”Olen väsynyt. Toivon että _minun_  käteni olisivat sidotut”, hän ojentaa ranteensa kuin käsirautoja hakemaan tullut rikollinen, ”mutta ne eivät ole, olen vapaa tekemään mitä tahansa. Voisin tappaa sinut nyt, näillä käsilläni. Kuristaa kunnes kuolet hapenpuutteeseen. Carl kuoli hapenpuutteeseen. Vedessä. Me olemme vedessä nyt. Tämä ei ole turvallista.”

 

 

( _Sherlock_ )

Hän tuijottaa Jimin eteenpäin ojennettuja käsivarsia, valkoisen kauluspaidan hihat ovat kyynärpäihin käärityt ja kiinni ihossa. Hän ajattelee omia kyynärtaipeitaan, ehjää ihoaan ja pullistuneita verisuoniaan. Hän tulee lähemmäs. Hän jää kymmenen tuuman päähän lukemaan Jimin kasvoja. Voisiko Jim tappaa hänet, todella? Sitäkö Jim yrittää sanoa?

”Anna minulle todisteita”, hän sanoo liioitellun hitaasti, ”ja minä vien sinulta vapautesi. Kuka tietää, ehkä teen jopa vierailun vankilaan.”

Jim naurahtaa, kuivasti. Hän hymyilee, kuivasti.

 

 

( _Jim_ )

Sherlock puhuu asioista, jotka eivät koskaan tapahdu — eivät _voisi_  koskaan tapahtua, mutta se ei haittaa, se ei haittaa, hän tekee sitä samaa itsekin. Hän uneksii. Hän sulkee silmänsä ja pidättää hengitystään kuin olisi veden alla ja kun hän aukaisee silmänsä, hänen silmänsä ovat Sherlockin silmät, hänen aivonsa ovat Sherlockin aivot, hänen sydämensä on Sherlockin sydän. Kaikkialla on pimeää. Kaikkialla on ruumiita ja valheita ja särkyneitä sydämiä. Sherlockina olo ei juurikaan helpota häntä, mutta se on yhdenlainen pakokeino, huono sellainen, mutta pakokeino kuitenkin.

Hän antaa käsiensä pudota veteen ja miettii mitä tapahtuu seuraavaksi. Se on ainoa kysymys, joka on koskaan kiinnostanut häntä. Hän tuijottaa Sherlockia, joka raottaa suutaan ja sanoo hiljaa, epätavanomaisen hiljaa: ”Haluatko että lähden?”

”Minun haluni”, hän maiskuttelee huuliaan, ”eivät ole relevantteja.”

Jos Sherlock todella lähtee ja jättää hänet yksin, hän tulee _sekoamaan_. Hän tulee menettämään viimeisenkin kontrollin itsestään. Hän haluaisi kertoa sen Sherlockille, mutta on asioita jotka Sherlockin täytyy itse oivaltaa.

 

 

( _Sherlock_ )

Hän on turhautunut. Jim on turhauttava. Jim puhuu paljon, mutta ei suoranaisesti sano mitään, ei ainakaan yksiselitteisesti. Hänen lihaksensa jännittyvät, kun hän kietoo käsivarret polviensa ympärille ja vetäytyy kauemmas Jimistä, niin kauas kuin naurettavan pieni amme antaa periksi.

”Miten minä voin tehdä _mitään_ , kun sinä annat _tuollaisia_  vastauksia?” hän sanoo turhankin piikikkäästi, tuhahtaa kuin kerälle vetäytynyt siili. Mitä kauemmin he puhuvat, sitä varmemmaksi käy ettei Jim esitä mitään. Sellainen tuntuu pelottavalta ajatukselta, sillä jos hän ei voi selittää Jimin tekoja puhtaalla psykopatialla, hänen on etsittävä toinenlainen selitys. Jimin vilpittömyys tuntuu _hyökkäykseltä_  häntä kohtaan. Hänen ajatuksensa ovat naurettavia, ammeen koko on naurettava, keskustelu, tilanne, Jim, kaikki ovat naurettavia mutta naurua ei tule, kummankaan suusta.

Hän ei ole koskaan kuullut Jimin nauravan, aidosti.

 

 

( _Jim_ )

”Tee mitä haluat. Näytänkö minä siltä että välittäisin?” hän sanoo ja nostaa kätensä ilmaan kuin antautuakseen. Hän pitää tauon, jonka aikana itsepäinen hiussuortuva karkaa hänen geelillä jähmetetystä kampauksestaan ja hänen silmänsä valuvat Sherlockin silmistä Sherlockin huuliin. ”Suutele minua. Hukuta minut. Tee mitä haluat, en aio pysäyttää sinua.”

Sherlock näyttää tyrmistyneeltä. ”Mutta — mutta uima-altaalla —”

”UIMA-ALTAALLA!” hän huudahtaa ja tahtoisi nousta seisomaan äänensä tueksi, mutta hänen jalkansa ovat marmoriammeeseen kiinni valetut. ”Uima-altaalla _Carl_  kuoli, et sinä. Uima-altaalla _sinä_  tähtäsit minua aseella, ei toisinpäin. Uima-altaalla sinä lupasit pysäyttää minut. Joten pysäytä minut. Löydät käsiaseen kirjoituspöytäni ylimmästä laatikosta. Tai voisit hukuttaa minut, kuten ehdotin. Minä ansaitsisin sen, enkö?”

Viimeisten sanojen kohdalla hänen äänensä murtuu kuin huonosti rakennettu pato, hän kuulee sen ja hän tietää että Sherlock kuulee sen, myös. Hän toivoo, että Sherlock toisi levon hänen ylikuumentuneille aivoilleen, että Sherlock, Sherlock kaikista maailman ihmisistä, lopettaisi hänet.

 

 

( _Sherlock_ )

Hänen vedessä lionneet sormenpäänsä antavat jonkinlaisen kuvan siitä, kuinka kauan he ovat istuneet ammeessa, kahdestaan. Huoneessa ei ole ikkunoita, joten valo on keinotekoista eikä täten kerro mitään kellonajasta. Hän saapui asuntoon kymmeneltä illalla, hän ei ole voinut olla Jimin luona tuntia kauemmin. On lauantai, lokakuu, vuosi 2010. Hän tietää missä hän on ja suunnilleen mihin aikaan. Hän ei kertonut kenellekään, minne hän oli menossa. Ihmisen tappaminen hoituu muutamassa minuutissa, ruumiin hävittäminen kestää paljon kauemmin. Hän tietää mitkä ovat yleisimmät murhaajien tekemät virheet, hän tietää minkälaisia asioita poliisit etsivät rikospaikalta. Hän tietää miten tappaa ihminen jäämättä kiinni.

”En ole murhaaja”, hän sanoo, koska se on totta. Ainakin toistaiseksi.

 

 

( _Jim_ )

"Oh, Sherlock, älä teeskentele _minua_  varten. Sitä paitsi, kuka edes tulisi perääsi? Lyön vetoa, että Mycroft pelastaisi sinun nahkasi”, hän maanittelee, kuin asettaisi syötin hiirenloukkuun.

Sherlock katsoo häntä kiehtovan pitkään, kuin oikeasti punnitsisi ehdotusta. Miten kaunis päätös se olisikaan. Se ei vain lopettaisi häntä, vaan todistaisi pointin — että Sherlock on yhdenvertainen, että Sherlock on juuri se ihminen, jota hän on etsinyt koko elämänsä ajan.

”En aio tappaa sinua, James”, Sherlock sanoo viimein, hänen pettymyksekseen. Sherlock on pettymyksiä pullollaan. Hän vihaa itseään siitä kuinka paljon hän tarvitsee ja haluaa Sherlockia.

”Luuletko todella, että voisit pysäyttää minut ja pitää minut hengissä? Et koskaan saisi minua vankilaan ja vaikka saisitkin, minä karkaisin sieltä alle kolmessa päivässä. Sitten olisimme takaisin lähtöruudussa. Toistoa, toistoa, toistoa”, hän mumisee ja heiluttaa kättään ilmassa sanojen tahdissa kuin kapellimestari. Sherlockin katse seuraa hänen liikkeitään esimerkillisen valppaana. ”Jos sinä et pysäytä minua, minä pysäytän. Minä pysäytän.”

 

 

( _Sherlock_ )

Jimin sanat eivät ole uhkaus, vaan _lupaus_. Ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään hän yrittää kuvitella maailman ilman Jimiä: on hyvin hiljaista. Kadut, vetiset kadut ovat tyhjiä. Lontoo on muuttunut aavekaupungiksi. Gower Streetin kulmalla maukuu huonokuntoinen kissa, joka katoaa sähisten varjoihin heti hänet nähtyään. Taivas on musta. Ilmassa on paksua sumua, jota on yhtä inhottavaa hengittää kuin pakokaasua. Rikolliset ovat painuneet maan alle kuin surua tehdäkseen, tai ehkä Jim suunnitteli kaikki häntä kiinnostavat tapaukset, ehkä kukaan ei itke Jimin perään.

”Mitä tapahtui?” hän toistaa aiemmin esittämänsä kysymyksen, jotta hän ei toistaisi Jimin tekemiä virheitä. ”Mikä sai sinut... _tällaiseksi_?”

Kun hän katsoo rikospaikkaa, hän näkee mitä _on_  tapahtunut, vaihe vaiheelta — se ei ole taikatemppu, vaan deduktiivista päättelyä. Kun hän katsoo Jimiä, hän näkee mitä _on voinut_  tapahtua, vaihe vaiheelta — se ei ole deduktiivista päättelyä, vaan _induktiivista_.

Kunpa hän voisi lukea Jimiä yhtä helposti kuin rikospaikkaa.

 

 

( _Jim_ )

”Olin täällä — tai jossakin muualla”, hän sanoo ja ajattelee Versailles'n pilkkopimeää peilisalia, ilmassa huojuvaa valkoista savua, kylmiä patsaita joiden kultainen loisto on himmentynyt arvottomaksi Sherlockin kadottua. ”Sijaintini on yhdentekevä. Millä on merkitystä, on _musiikki_. Tšaikovskin kuudes sinfonia. Hänen itsemurhaviestinsä. Tšaikovski tapahtui.”

Hän on raaka, puhdas tunne ja hän tietää ettei Sherlock pysty sulattamaan mitään sellaista. Hän varoitti Sherlockia. Hän käski Sherlockia lähtemään, mutta Sherlock ei kuunnellut. Sherlock ei koskaan _kuuntele_.

”Ja tylsyys”, hän lisää ja nuolaisee huuliaan. ”Tylsyys tapahtui, siihen sinäkin voit samaistua.”

 

 

( _Sherlock_ )

Hän huokaisee ja kolauttaa päänsä helmiäishohtoiseen kaakeliseinään. Hän ja tylsyys ovat vanhat arkkiviholliset, ikuisesti riidoissa ja tuhoamassa toinen toisiaan. Tapausten ratkominen on vain väliaikainen parannus pitkäaikaissairauteen. Tylsyys on aina läsnä, enemmän tai vähemmän. John ei ymmärrä hänen tylsyyttään, tai rouva Hudson, tai Molly, tai kuka tahansa, kuka tahansa paitsi Jim.

”Miten tämä helpottaa?” hän sanoo ja kauhoo vettä käteensä, katsoo miten suurin osa siitä valuu sormien välistä takaisin ammeeseen, loput jää kämmenkuoppaan.

 

 

( _Jim_ )

”Ehkä vesi haluaa palata takaisin veden luo”, hän laskee leuan polviensa varaan, ”helpottaako se? Kotiinpaluu... Helpottaako mikään?”

Hän toivoo ettei hän tietäisi vastausta kysymykseen, että maailmassa olisi yhä arvoituksia hänen ratkaistavakseen. Hän tietää liikaa. Hän haluaa unohtaa ja aloittaa alusta. Hän valitsisi eri vaihtoehdot — vain nähdäkseen mitä tapahtuu seuraavaksi. Hänestä voisi tulla Tšaikovskin kaltainen musiikkinero, tai hän voisi omistaa elämänsä puutarhanhoidolle tai tähtitieteelle tai filosofialle.

Mutta uusia alkuja ei ole olemassa. On vain uusia elämiä, joten.

 

 

( _Sherlock_ )

”Nukkuminen voisi helpottaa”, hän ehdottaa. Keskustelu ammeessa on hyödytöntä Jimin antaessa niin monimutkaisia vastauksia. Tšaikovskin kuudes sinfonia, mitä sekin tarkoittaa? Hän on kuullut sävellyksen, mutta hän ei ymmärrä mitä sillä on tekemistä tilanteen kanssa.

”Tämä on hereillä olemisen väsymys; se tulee takaisin, kun minä herään”, Jim sanoo ja antaa silmiensä painua kiinni. Jimin silmänaluset ovat tummat ja rypyt Jimin ihossa tuntuvat sulaneen kiinni. Jim näyttää niin uupuneelta, loppuunpalaneelta. Hän ei voi edes kuvitella, miten paljon työtä Euroopan laajuisen rikollisverkon ylläpitäminen vaatii. Jim on vain yksi ihminen ja silti Jim näkee kaikkialle, on kaikkialla, tietää kaikesta kaiken ja kaiken lisäksi on aina askeleen edellä häntä. Hän ei voi kuin ihailla sitä. Olisi sääli tuhota Jimin vuosikausien työ, mutta toisaalta — se olisi ainutlaatuinen tilaisuus, epäilemättä hänen elämänsä suurin haaste.

”Väliaikainen ratkaisu on parempi kuin ei ratkaisua lainkaan”, hän huomauttaa ja suoristaa ryhtinsä.

Hän haluaa kuivalle maalle, mutta ei ilman Jimiä.

 

 

( _Jim_ )

”Nouse ylös, minä seuraan”, Sherlock jatkaa, eikä hänelle jää muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin totella, sillä hän on liian väsynyt tekemään vastarintaa. Hän astuu ammeen ulkopuolelle ja räpyttelee silmiään. Häntä huimaa, kuin hän seisoisi Mount Everestilla ja katsoisi alas. Hänen alahuulensa väpättää. On kylmä, niin kylmä. Sherlock kohoaa hänen viereensä ja odottaa. Sherlock ei sano sanaakaan heidän siirtyessä makuuhuoneeseen, jonka ikkunan hän unohti auki toissapäivänä. Tai ehkä hän jätti sen auki tahallaan.

Sherlock avaa vaatekaapin ovet ja penkoo hyllyjä. Hän tuijottaa Sherlockia, eikä oikein sisäistä tilannetta, vieläkään. Hän ei koskaan uskonut näkevänsä Sherlockia hänen makuuhuoneessaan, tai hänen asunnossaan ylipäätään. Miksi Sherlock edes tuli hänen luokseen? Sherlock vain... ilmestyi, eikä hän kylpyammeessa lojuessaan miettinyt miksi.

Sherlock ojentaa hänelle puuvillapyjamahousut ja valkoisen hihattoman paidan sanaakaan sanomatta, katsettakaan vaihtamatta. Hän alkaa kuoriutua märistä vaatteistaan, jotka hän jättää lattialle lojumaan, kastelemaan maton ja pölyisen parkettilattian. Hän on täysin alasti, Sherlock on selin häneen, tuijottaa huoneen kermanvaaleaa tapettia kuin ei olisi ikinä nähnyt mitään sen ihmeellisempää. Hän pukeutuu Sherlockin valitsemiin vaatteisiin ja odottaa.

 

 

( _Sherlock_ )

”Nuku”, hän sanoo ja kääntyy ympäri kun Jim on saanut ylleen lämpimät vaatteet. Jim kömpii peiton päälle istumaan. Hän pyyhkäisee kosteat hiukset otsaltaan ja käy Jimin makuuhuoneen katseellaan läpi. Valkoinen teema jatkuu sielläkin, ainoan kontrastin huoneeseen tuo sängyn mustat lakanat, kuin musta aukko keskellä taivasta. Sängyn yläpuolella on taulu Linnunradan planeetoista. Hän osaa nimetä vain Maan ja Marsin.

”Et voi vain käskeä minua nukahtamaan, en ole kone”, Jim sanoo kiedottuaan kädet polviensa ympärille. ”Sitä paitsi, en halua nukkua jos sinä olet täällä.”

 _En halua nukkua jos sinä olet täällä_. Mitä sekin tarkoittaa? Haluaako Jim hänen lähtevän pois? Haluaako Jim hänen jäävän? Hän riisuu helmasta kastuneen paitansa ja pujahtaa peiton alle. ”Miksi, pelkäätkö että viillän kurkkusi auki kun olet unessa, tai käännän asuntosi ylösalaisin, kenties löydän jotain hyödyllistä?” hän miettii ääneen ja yrittää luikerrella märistä farkuistaan peiton alla, Jimin katseen ulottumattomissa.

 

 

( _Jim_ )

”Miten mielikuvituksetonta”, hän huokaisee ja katsoo miten Sherlockin housut lentävät lattialle. Hän voi olla ajattelematta Sherlockin paljasta ihoa, sitä faktaa että Sherlock on alusvaatteisillaan hänen sängyssään, hänen peittonsa alla, hänen vieressään. Hänen ihoaan kihelmöi. ”Ei, en vain halua nukkua kun sinä olet täällä.”

”Mitä sitten haluat tehdä?”

”En tiedä. Puhua. Me voisimme puhua koko yön”, hän vilkaisee Sherlockia, joka näyttää yllättyneeltä, aina niin yllättyneeltä kun hän tekee tai sanoo jotain niin tavallista. Sherlock ei koskaan kuuntele eikä Sherlock koskaan opi.

 

 

( _Sherlock_ )

”Hyvä on, puhutaan”, hän sanoo. Hän katselee ympärilleen etsien sopivaa puheenaihetta. Seinäkello vastakkaisella seinällä, kolmilaatikkoisen lipaston päällä, kiinnittää hänen huomionsa. Sekuntiviisari ei liikahdakaan, eikä aikakaan ole oikein: kello osoittaa tasan neljää. ”Miksi et ole vaihtanut toimivaa paristoa seinäkelloosi?”

Jim hymähtää ja suoristaa jalkansa, peruuttaa taaksepäin nojatakseen yhteen pulleista höyhentyynyistään. ”Tuon kellon ei kuulukaan liikkua”, Jim mumisee, ääni kaukaisena, kuin hän puhuisi toisesta universumista käsin, ”täällä on aina kello neljä yöllä. Miksi, sinä mietit. Kun katsot menneisyyteen, saat vastauksia. Kun katsot tulevaisuuteen, saat kysymyksiä. Olen kyllästynyt kumpaankin, _siksi_ täällä on aina neljä yöllä. Me emme liiku. Maailmankaikkeus on lakannut laajenemasta ja jos maailmankaikkeus ei laajene, ei myöskään epäjärjestys kasva. Täällä ei ole ääntä sekuntiviisarista. Ei liikettä. Ei mitään.”

 

 

( _Jim_ )

”Tuo ei ole totta”, Sherlock huomauttaa, tietysti. Sherlockilla on pakonomainen tarve todistaa muut vääriksi — aivan kuten hänelle itselläkin.

Hän ei anna Sherlockille tilaisuutta esittää vastaväitteitään. ”Sinä sanot, että on olemassa 243 erilaista tupakantuhkatyyppiä. Se on totta vain siihen asti, kunnes löydät jostain tupakantuhkatyypin numero 244.”

”Tuo on totta”, Sherlock irvistää. Hän tuijottaa jalkojaan melkein hymyillen.

”Kunnes se ei ole. Ehkä jonain päivänä meillä on objektiivinen, ajasta riippumaton totuus — ehkä meillä on se jo nyt, mutta me emme vain tiedä sitä, koska me uskomme että jokin todistaa meidät vääriksi tulevaisuudessa.”

 

 

( _Sherlock_ )

Jim vaikuttaa huomattavasti virkeämmältä. Lakanat ovat lämpimät hänen viileää ihoaan vasten, mutta Jim vapisee aavistuksen, Jimin käsivarsien iho on kananlihalla. Ehkä Jim kiinnittää samaan huomiota kaikessa hiljaisuudessa, sillä Jim nousee seisomaan ja tallustelee sulkemaan ikkunan. Hän vie kätensä peiton alle peittääkseen ihoon läiskityt nikotiinilaastarinsa, luultavasti Jim ei ole vielä huomannut niitä, ja hieroo sormillaan reisiensä ihoa. Hän tuijottaa Jimin takaraivoa ja kysyy: ”Jos aika todella olisi pysähtynyt, olisiko älyllinen elämä silti mahdollista?”

Hän ei tiedä juuri mitään avaruuden tai ajan laeista, koska sellaisen tieto ei ole relevanttia hänen työnsä kannalta. Jim on, asunnon sisustuksesta päätellen, huomattavasti perehtyneempi asiaan. Hän ei osaa kuvitella Jimin viettävän vapaa-aikaansa tutkimassa planeettojen liikettä tai Einsteinin suhteellisuusteoriaa, mutta toisaalta, hän ei osaa kuvitella Jimin viettävän vapaa-aikaansa minkäänlaisten laillisten puuhien parissa.

Jim laittaa kädet selkänsä taakse ja tuijottaa ikkunasta ulos, kuin mietteliäs professori. ”Suunnaton termodynaaminen aika tarkoittaisi, ettei meitä olisi olemassa, sillä me tuotamme energiaa pelkästään nauttimalla ravintoa, mikä puolestaan tarkoittaa sitä, että tuottamamme energia kasvattaisi epäjärjestystä.”

”Jolloin maailmankaikkeus laajenisi”, hän summaa faktat yhteen. Jim kääntyy ympäri.

 

 

( _Jim_ )

”Täsmälleen”, hän sanoo ja palaa takaisin sänkyyn. Hän tiirailee Sherlockia hartaasti kuin tutkisi näkyviä tähtiä kaukoputkellaan. ”Mutta voimme aina _kuvitella_  että aika todella on pysähtynyt ja me olemme silti olemassa, täällä. Rikkomassa fysiikan lakeja.”

”Ikuinen kello neljä yöllä”, Sherlock sanoo ja vaikenee hetkeksi. ”Mihin tämä johtaa?”

”Johtavatko kaikki tiet jonnekin?” hän sanoo turhautuneena. Hän ei ymmärrä miksi Sherlock aina luulee, että hän suunnittelee jotain, että hän on virittänyt ansan jos toisenkin Sherlockin astuttavaksi. ”Matematiikassa janalla on ääretön määrä pisteitä, vaikka itse jana onkin äärellisen pituinen. Ehkä yritän vain helpottaa oloani. Tehdä tästä kaikesta... siedettävämpää.”

On liikaa pyydetty, että Sherlock ymmärtäisi jotain niin sentimentaalista.

 

 

( _Sherlock_ )

”Hyvä on”, hän nojautuu lähemmäs saavuttaakseen samanlaisen kontaktin, minkä hän sai koskettaessaan Jimin ammeessa lojunutta kättä, ” _kuvitellaan_. Kerro minulle, voimmeko me jälkikäteen muistaa mitä täällä tapahtui silloin, kun aika oli pysähtynyt?”

”Me tarvitsemme psykologista aikaa muistaaksemme menneisyyden.”

”Niin minäkin ajattelin”, hän sanoo, jolloin Jimin kulmakarvat vetäytyvät lähemmäs tummia silmäripsiä, ”joten nyt kun teen tämän —” hän vetää kätensä peiton alta ja hipaisee varovasti etusormellaan Jimin kasvoja, ”sinä et tule muistamaan sitä, kun ikuinen kello neljä yöllä on ohi, kun lakkaamme valehtelemasta itsellemme.”

Hän haluaa _ymmärtää_. Se on eräänlainen kemiallinen koe, hän haluaa nähdä miten materiat — hänen sormensa ja Jimin kasvot — reagoivat keskenään.

”Haluan muistaa, mutta minä en tule muistamaan”, Jim sanoo kuin hypnotisoituneena. Hänen kätensä ei tärise, mutta hänen sydämensä lyö nopeammin, äänekkäämmin, kuin hän juoksisi henkensä edestä vaikka hän ei hievahdakaan. Hän liikuttaa sormeaan pitkin Jimin kasvoja, eikä Jim edes räpäytä silmiään. Hänen sormensa pysähtyy. Jimin huulet ovat kuivat ja karheat, mutta lämpimät. Jim voisi purra häntä.

”Me emme tule edes muistamaan, että olemme unohtaneet jotain, eikö niin?”

 

 

( _Jim_ )

Hän nyökkää. Hän tietää, mitä Sherlock ajattelee, koska hän ajattelee itse samaa, on ajatellut jo pidemmän aikaa. Sherlockin sormi jatkaa liikkumistaan, tutustuu hänen nenänsä kaareen ja pääkallon muotoon. Sherlockilla on peräti neljä nikotiinilaastaria käsivarressaan. Miesparka. Hän kuiskaa, niin hiljaa että Sherlockin täytyy tulla lähemmäs kuullakseen hänen sanansa: ”Tee jotain mielenkiintoista. Tämä voi olla meidän ainoa mahdollisuutemme.”

Sherlockin sormi vetäytyy pois, mutta Sherlockin katse painuu hänen huuliinsa. Sekunnit eivät kulu heidän ajattomuudessaan. Lontoon kaduilla alkaa sataa, hän näki tummat pilvet jo aiemmin, joten sade ei tule hänelle yllätyksenä — mikään ei tule hänelle yllätyksenä siinä maailmassa. Sherlock jatkaa hänen suunsa tuijottamista, mutta ei tee mitään. Hän haluaa enemmän, enemmän, hänen huulensa ovat hiekkapaperia ja häntä janottaa, häntä on janottanut niin pitkään. Hän odottaa.

Lopulta Sherlock painaa katseensa lakanoihin ja peruuttaa taaksepäin.

 

 

( _Sherlock_ )

”Olen miettinyt”, hän kuulee oman äänensä muutaman sekunnin jäljessä, kuin seuraisi livenä esitettävää talk show'ta televisiosta, ”mitä olisi voinut tapahtua, jos olisin tavannut sinut eri elämänvaiheessa.”

Hän on vatvonut asiaa tuntikausia, käynyt mielessään läpi kaikki tekemänsä valinnat ja pohtinut, mitä hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä toisin saadakseen Jimin elämäänsä jo vuosikymmeniä sitten. Miksi Jim ilmoitti olemassaolostaan vasta sen jälkeen, kun John astui hänen elämäänsä? Oliko se sattumaa? Oliko se tarkkaan laskelmoitua? Miksi juuri silloin?

”Minkälaiseen lopputulokseen olet päässyt?” Jim utelee huomattavasti kuuluvammalla äänellä.

”Jos olisin tavannut sinut yliopistoaikoinani tai ollessani huumekoukussa, me olisimme rikoskumppaneita tänä päivänä. Muussa tapauksessa tuskin mikään olisi muuttunut. Paitsi... jos minulla ei olisi ystäviä... ehkä silloin me...”

 

 

( _Jim_ )

”Rakkaus tulee aina väärään aikaan ja väärien ihmisten välille”, hän sanoo unisesti ja ajattelee menetettyjä mahdollisuuksiaan, torjuttuja tilaisuuksiaan, Sherlockia, Sherlockin ihon tuoksua jota hän ei tunne, Sherlockin ruhtinaallisen kokoista egoa, itsekästä rakkautta. Hän ajattelee itsekästä rakkautta, tai pikemminkin rakkauden kohdetta, sillä rakkautta abstraktina käsitteenä ei ole mahdollista ajatella. Hän ajattelee itsekästä Sherlockia.

”Mutta tämä ei ole rakkautta”, Sherlock töksäyttää, r-sana tulee ulos hänen suustaan karkeasti kuin kirosana. Sherlock on oikeassa. Se ei ole rakkautta. Hän tekee päätöksen.

Hän kömpii vaarallisen lähelle Sherlockia, tuijottaa läpitunkevasti Sherlockin haaleita silmiä. ”Rakkaus”, hän sanoo ja hypistelee sormillaan Sherlockin hiustenlatvoja, ”on loukkaus meitä kohtaan. Tämä on enemmän. Minä haluan tämän olevan enemmän. Minä haluan enemmän.”

Hänen äänensä on liikuttavan epätoivoinen. Hänellä ei ole mitään menetettävää. Hän antaa Sherlockille, itselleen, _heille_  toisen mahdollisuuden ja jos Sherlock päättää olla käyttämättä senkin, hän ei enää yritä uudelleen. Hän ei kestäisi tulla torjutuksi enää kolmatta kertaa. Hän nuolaisee huuliaan ja odottaa nähdäkseen mitä tapahtuu seuraavaksi.

 

 

( _Sherlock_ )

”Minä pysäytän sinut”, hän valehtelee ja koskettaa Jimin kaulaa, pulssia. Jim tuoksuu hyvältä. Hän ei tiedä, miksi Jimin tuoksu kiinnitti hänen huomionsa.

”Minä poltan sinut”, Jim kuiskaa ja painaa kätensä hänen rintakehällään. Hän ottaa Jimin pulssin, se on sama temppu jonka hän teki Irenen kanssa. Se varmistaa hänelle, että tunteet ovat aitoja, sillä ihmisen kehon reaktioita ei voi huijata — ainakaan ilman apuvälineitä. ”Sinun sydämesi. On tulessa. Hyvin pian.”

Hän siirtää kätensä Jimin niskaan ja kuroo välimatkan kiinni, jolloin heidän huulensa hipaisevat toisiaan. Vavahduttavan kosketuksen myötä Jim vie kätensä hänen poskelleen ja suutelee. Yhtäkkiä hänen sydämensä on tulessa, aivan niin kuin Jim lupasi. Hänen rationaaliset ajatuksensa, alituinen analysointi ja observointi, kuolevat sinä samana sekuntina ja hän päästää irti, hän seisoo Mount Everestin huipulla turvavaljaisiin kytkettynä ja hän päästää irti.

 

 

( _Jim_ )

Hän ei päästä irti. Hän ei _halua_  päästää irti. Hän haluaa olla Sherlockissa kiinni väistämättömään kuolemaansa saakka. Hän haluaa tuhkauksen, hän haluaa tuhkansa siroteltavan Dubliniin, hän haluaa hänen tuhkansa sirottelijan olevan Sherlock. Sherlockin tavassa suudella on jotain haastavaa, vaativaa, karhea kieli ja terävät hampaat. Hän suutelee hellästi takaisin, koska kaikessa tulee olla tasapaino. Hänen toinen kätensä on kaikkialla, hän haluaa koskettaa Sherlockia kaikkialta ja muistella myöhemmin _olin tuolla, olin tuolla, olin tuolla ja tuolla_.

Hän kuulee vesisateen rummutuksen vasten ikkunapeltiä ja Sherlockin intiimin huokaisun. Sitten, kun suudelma on muuttumassa kokeilevammaksi, rohkeammaksi, kun Sherlock on kallistanut päätään enemmän oikealla ja tarttunut hänen hiuksiinsa, Sherlock heittäytyy puoli metriä taaksepäin, kuin sähköiskun saaneena, ja näyttää järkyttyneeltä.

 

 

( _Sherlock_ )

Hänellä seisoo.

Jim vilkaisee olkapäänsä yli, jolloin hän käyttää tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja kurkistaa peiton alle. Kyllä, hänellä seisoo. Hänen suutaan kuivaa. Jim katsoo häntä hämmentyneenä, ja hän tekee kaikkensa pitääkseen kasvonsa peruslukemilla. Miten? Miksi? Hänellä on erittäin kattava tieto biologiasta, mutta...

”Sinä näytät yllättyneeltä”, Jim sanoo liiankin tarkkaavaisena ja siristää silmiään kuin nähdäkseen hänen päänsä sisään. ”Mitä oletit? Että minä en osaa suudella _hellästi_? Että minusta ei ole mihinkään muuhun kuin murhaamaan ihmisiä?”

Pitäisikö hänen kertoa Jimille totuus? Pitäisikö hänen valehdella? Jimin tarjoama selitys on täydellinen, sen avulla hän säästyisi häpeältä ja kiusoittelulta. Se mahdollisesti myös loukkaisi Jimiä. Hänen täytyy keksiä parempi selitys, ja nopeasti, mitä kauemmin hän pitkittää vastauksensa antoa, sitä varmemmin hän jää valheestaan kiinni. Jimin katse on tiukka ja periksiantamaton. Hänen olonsa on tukala, monestakin eri syystä.

”No, jos olen rehellinen —”

”Älä ole”, Jim sanoo terävästi. Hän nielaisee. ”Koko tämän valheen pointti katoaa, jos me käyttäydymme kuin tämä olisi totta.”

 

 

( _Jim_ )

Hän nousee ylös ja avaa ikkunan haistaakseen sateen tuoksun. Hän haluaisi vetäytyä sikiöasentoon ja nukahtaa. Kaikki oli niin hyvin — _liian hyvin_  — ja sitten Sherlock pilasi kaiken. Hän oli _onnellinen_. Hän ajatteli kuolemaansa ja se oli helpotus, Sherlock oli lohdutus, Sherlock tuoksui sateelta. Miksi Sherlock ei suostu näkemään häntä? Miksi Sherlock tekee induktioita hänestä ja sitten kuvittelee, että hän on sellainen, psykopaattinen murhaaja, sadisti, tunteeton hirviö? Häntä ei haittaa, jos maailma näkee hänet sellaisena, koska maailma on pelkkää merkityksetöntä taustakohinaa, tulvillaan aivottomia idiootteja. Hän ei vain halua, että Sherlock osoittautuu yhdeksi heistä.

”Me emme voi elää valheessa ikuisesti”, Sherlock puhuu hänen selälleen, pahentaa tilannetta entisestään. Hän katsoo miten surulliset vesivanat valuvat pitkin ikkunalasia, hän katsoo sateenvarjollisia ihmisiä kadulla, sateenvarjottomia huppu päässään tai kädet päänsä yläpuolella, miten naurettavaa. Eivätkö he tiedä, että vesi on koti?

” _Minä_  voisin, _sinä_  et”, hän korjaa ja palaa takaisin sängylle istumaan, antaa tuulen puhaltaa sisään.

 

 

( _Sherlock_ )

Jokin on pielessä; Jim luisuu kauemmas hänestä, kuin radaltaan suistunut satelliitti. Eikö suudelmien kuuluisi tuoda kaksi ihmistä lähemmäs? Yhteys, hän halusi muodostaa yhteyden — siksi hän suuteli Jimiä. _Siksi_.

Hän haluaisi sanoa jotain korjatakseen tilanteen, mutta hän ei löydä sopivia sanoja, tai sanoja ylipäätään. Jim näyttää eksyneeltä. Hän näyttää hermostuneelta, luultavasti. Hän _on_  hermostunut. Sinä iltana hän on tehnyt päätöksiä sydämellään enemmän kuin koskaan. Se on kostautunut hänelle, hänen kehonsa päätti pettää hänet. Hän on kiihottunut ja melkein alasti. Hän ajattelee Jimin käsiä ihollaan, Jimin rohtuneita huulia, Jimin lämmintä hengitystä. Hän ei tiedä mitä sanoa.

Hän tulee lähemmäs, mutta ei liian lähelle, ja painaa otsansa vasten Jimin otsaa ja näkee miten Jimin silmät kohdistuvat hänen silmiinsä kuin kompassin neula. Jim valuu alaspäin, painaa kasvonsa hänen kaulaansa. Hän ei torju Jimiä, mutta hän tuntee olonsa hieman vaivaantuneeksi, sellainen läheisyys on hänelle vierasta ja tuntematonta ja jotain mitä hän ei kuvitellut Jimin haluavan. Pitkään he ovat hiljaa, hyvin, hyvin hiljaa.

 

 

( _Jim_ )

Hän sukeltaa Sherlockin syliin kuin kuohuvaan vesiputoukseen. Hänen kehonsa on kohmeessa ja vaikka hän kuinka potkii jaloillaan ja huitoo käsillään ja pärskii vettä suustaan, hän painuu veden alle. Hän hukkuu ja jossain kaukana Carl nauraa. Vesi on tavattoman sinistä ja kloorinhajuista. Hän uppoaa, uppoaa, hän sulkee silmänsä ja lopettaa taistelunsa. Sitten, kun hän on jo seitsemäntoista jalan syvyydessä, hän kuulee Sherlockin äänen.

Hän aukaisee silmänsä, eikä vettä ole missään. Hänen korvanjuuressaan lyö sydän, joka ei ole hänen. Sydämenlyönnit ovat tasaiset, rauhoittavat. ”James?” Hän antaa Sherlockille huomionsa. Hän voisi antaa Sherlockille koko elämänsä. ”Kysyin helpottaako tämä.”

”Tämä ei pahenna oloani”, hän sanoo ja kietoo itsensä Sherlockin ympärille, kädet, jalat, kaikki.

 

 

( _Sherlock_ )

”Se riittää, toistaiseksi”, hän sanoo ja hämmästelee sitä, miten pienikokoinen Jim on. Kun he seisovat kasvotusten, hän ei edes huomaa valtavaa pituuseroa Jimin kohotessa hänen vertaisekseen pelkällä olemassaolollaan.

Hän on yhä turhankin tietoinen kehostaan. Hänen erektionsa peiton alla on inhottava muistutus siitä, ettei hän pysty kontrolloimaan kaikkea ruumiissaan tai mielessään, että hän on tuomittu ihmiskehon lainalaisuuksiin siinä missä muutkin. Hän on kuolevainen siinä missä muutkin. Hän toivoo, ettei Jim painautuisi enää yhtään lähemmäs häntä, sillä muuten Jim voisi tuntea sen. Hän harhauttaa ajatuksensa Jimistä muihin asioihin; luettelee mielessään tupakantuhkatyyppejä, alkuaineita, piin desimaaleja. Se ei auta. Erektio on ja pysyy ja fosforin jälkeen hän kuvittelee Jimin suutelemassa hänen alavatsaansa.

”Sulje silmäsi”, hän pyytää ja työntää Jimin kauemmas. Jim ei vastustele, vaan lysähtää sängylle makaamaan, painaa päänsä tyynyyn ja sulkee silmänsä. ”Kuuntele ääntäni. Teetkö kuten sanon?”

”Kyllä.”

”Pidä silmäsi suljettuina. On ikuinen kello neljä yöllä, mikä tarkoittaa että me unohdamme tämän keskustelun”, hän jatkaa ja kiskoo peiton Jimin päälle, pitää sopivan etäisyyden heidän välillään. ”Me unohdamme paljon asioita.”

 

 

( _Jim_ )

Hän ei aio unohtaa sekuntiakaan siitä illasta ja hän tietää, ettei Sherlock aio myöskään. Miksi he tekevät niin? Miksi he tarvitsevat ikuisen kello neljän yöllä ollakseen toistensa lähellä? Hän haluaisi istua Sherlockin sylissä äänekkäiden sekuntiviisarien lyödessä taustalla. Hän haluaa nukahtaa. Vähitellen hänen mielensä alkaa luoda ärsykkeitä hänen aivoilleen, ja he ovat Versailles'n peilisalissa, hän ja Sherlock.

”Olet väsynyt”, Sherlock sanoo hienossa mustassa frakissaan ja laittaa kädet hänen lanteilleen. ”Sinä tarvitset unta. Sinä kuuntelet ääntäni ja nukahdat.”

Ilmassa väreilee lämpimän hunajan tuoksu. Musiikki on Bachia, aina Bachia. Sherlock painaa suudelman hänen otsalleen, minkä jälkeen he keinuvat musiikin tahdissa, ovat toisilleen jotain välttämätöntä mitä ilman on mahdotonta elää. ”Sinä uneksit”, Sherlock kuiskaa hänen korvaansa. ”Sinä uneksit meistä. Sinä et ole tylsistynyt. Olet väsynyt. Tämä ei ole totta.”

Totuus on ajasta ja subjektista riippuvaista. Juuri siinä hetkessä se on totta _hänelle_.

 

 

( _Sherlock_ )

Jim tuhisee kuin nukkuisi kevyttä unta. _Tämä on rakkautta_ , hän haluaisi sanoa, valehdella, puhua totta, samantekevää, _sinä uneksit rakkaudesta. Sinä uneksit minusta_.

Hän ei sano mitään. Jim on pelottavan kuolleen näköinen. Hän haluaisi painaa sormensa uudelleen kaulan pulssille ja varmistua, mutta sellainen olisi vainoharhaista. Jim nukkuu, siinä kaikki. Jim on elossa. Hän on elossa. Jonain päivänä vain hän on elossa.

”Sinä nukahdat”, hän sanoo, lopettaa, ja kuin käskystä Jim vajoaa syvään uneen. Hän nousee ylös ja ahtautuu kireisiin, märkiin farkkuihinsa ja tummansiniseen kauluspaitaansa. Hän sulkee huoneen ikkunan ja miettii pitäisikö hänen jättää lappu peräänsä. Mitä hän edes kirjoittaisi siihen? _Minä pysäytän sinut_. Mikä tahansa liikaa toistettuna menettää tehonsa.

Joten hän ei jätä lappua. Hän sammuttaa valot ja sulkee oven. Hän menee hakemaan loput vaatteensa kylpyhuoneesta, jossa amme on puolillaan vettä. Hän on sotkeutunut Jimin ongelmiin jo tarpeeksi, uponnut niihin alaruumistaan myöten. Jim saa luvan irrottaa tulpan. Eteisessä hän nostaa takinkauluksensa pystyyn ja ohittaa kokovartalopeilin siihen vilkaisematta.

Ulkona ei sada enää.

 

 

( _Jim_ )

Hän ja Sherlock lopettavat tanssinsa Versailles'n peilisalissa. Samaan aikaan musiikki sammuu, kynttilät sammuvat, peilit heijastavat vain läpikuultavat varjot heidän liikkeistään. Sherlock suutelee hänen kättään kiitokseksi tanssista, minkä jälkeen Sherlock kääntyy lähteäkseen, ja hän tietää ettei Sherlock enää koskaan palaa. Hän palaa. Hänen kehonsa on roihahtanut liekkeihin, eikä hänen hikensä riitä sammuttamaan tulta. Vettä ei ole missään, hän palaa omassa liekissään, hänen sydämensä on tulessa. Hänestä jää jäljelle vain kasa harmaata tuhkaa ja muisto Sherlockin mieleen.

**Author's Note:**

> Otan ficcihaasteita vastaan milloin tahansa, älä epäröi laittaa minulle viestiä [tumblr](http://sensaatio.tumblr.com/)issa. ♥


End file.
